pokestoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Unwanted
~ Why Don't You Want Me? ~ Link: http://kyashinu44.deviantart.com/journal/UNWANTED-a-pokepasta-pokemon-creepypasta-357354906 Original Author: Kyashinu44 on DeviantArt Story I'm so sad.... the experience... I can't live.... Oh, someone's here... d-do you... want to hear the story? It may scar you for life, but okay... I used to be a pokemon trainer, and preferred the lady avatar for the union room, always liked it.. but, I can't ever play pokemon games again, since, the event. I was 14, and had recieved a Pokemon Platinum game for my birthday, because I was always bugging my mom and dad about it. I chose turtwig as my starter, and got pretty far. After beating the game, I was fishing when I saw a magikarp. "Oh,.. great.." I moaned sarcastically. Then I realized something. ... I'm sorry, I can't believe myself for thinking it.. I could use Magikarp like a big punching bag to use for when I needed to heal or something. One ultra ball later, I had my insurance plan. Battling soon got pretty easy. If I needed a break, I would send out my Magikarp, reject. Everyone always laughed at reject, and I couldn't help it either. *sob* I-I soon used him more and more, for times I didn't need to. I-I started to think it was funny, and did it more. Soon enough, I sent him out just to get pummeled. *sob* every time, I laughed, thinking how futile it was for reject to try to fight back, how certain his defeat was. Over and over, all I did was beat him up and heal him to be beaten up again. like a domino, setting him up just to knock him down. And so it continued. One day I got tired of it, and stuck him in the PC under the box named 'junk', where I put all those Pokemon I didn't really want and just caught them because I could. Tired, I saved my game and went to bed. But reject changed in the PC that night. In the following months, I moved on to other stuff like digimon and anime. Every once in a while, I'd play Pokemon Platinum and make sure my party was okay.( excluding reject, still in the PC) About a year later, I felt a sudden urge to play Pokemon Platinum. As I started up the game, something was wrong. Instead of Girantina's cry, it was a Magikarp cry, sounding agonized and angry. Unnerved, I continued anyway. With a sudden urge to look in the PC, I.............. went to the j-junk box.. *sob* excuse me.. and looked for reject. As I withdrew him into my party, a text box appeared: No. Please. I don't want to be tortured anymore. I ignored it. as I walked out, reject popped out of its pokeball. I-I won't let you! Do you love me? It asked, and a yes or no text box appeared. "yes" I clicked, afraid of what would happen if I said no. YOU LIAR. "What!?" I exclaimed. YOU DON'T LOVE ME. YOU NEVER DID. YOU WERE ALWAYS LAUGHING, DID IT AMUSE YOU TO SEE ME IN PAIN? WAS IT FUNNY TO SEE ME DIE, WITH NO HOPE OF SURVIVING, EVERY SINGLE TIME? DID YOU ENJOY WATCHING ME WRITHE IN AGONY, TORMENTED, TAUNTED?! WELL!? I couldn't hoold back my tears. His sprite was now black, with red eyes, crying tears of blood. His fins and moustache were red, and I could see he anguish in his eyes. " I'm s-sorry," I sputtered. " I-I'm such a m-monster," I sobbed. WELL, LET'S SE HOW YOU LIKE IT! The screen faded into battle mode. A normal battle, except I was battling. My moves were limited. Just punch, kick, and bite. I was a slave, always getting knocked down, there was nothing I could do. I couldn't turn off the DSi or eject the game card, it was as if it was glued down. After hours and hours of being defeated, I appeared in a white room. A sign saying " UNWANTED" hung over my player's head. The battery didn't die. the same thing appeared on my DSi. Finally, a month later, a text box appeared saying NOW DO YOU FEEL MY PAIN? "y-yes" I sobbed. WELL, IT'S NOT SO FUNNY NOW, IS IT? IS IT, MOLLY? " N-no" I bawled, freaked out it knew my name. NOW YOU'RE UNWANTED, JUST LIKE ME. UNWANTED.. The game screeched with an ear-splitting feedback noise, as the text remained on the screen. I later ripped out the cartridge and threw it away, hoping no one would make the same mistake I did. Well now, you've heard my story. Yes, I've recovered, but that was years ago. Not fully recovered. Look. He gave me this. this scar, running down diagonally across my face. So, lesson learned: don't abuse your pokemon. Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game